Love After That Night
by ElaineDex
Summary: Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Date : **20 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 1 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Only a week had passed since the events of 'that night' but to Ellie and Lyssa it seemed like a lifetime.

Ronon and Sheppard were completely unaware of their inner turmoil and neither Ellie or Lyssa had any idea how they were going to carry on this way.

Every time Ellie looked at Ronon playing with their daughter, Hope, she was wracked with guilt over what she had done.

Lyssa was just the same. Every time Sheppard smiled at her or put an arm around her she had to force herself not to freeze.

Even though what they had done was not intentional and had been in no way their fault, they still felt the same guilt as if they had gone out and deliberately been unfaithful.

One afternoon when Sheppard's team was off-world, Lyssa and Ellie got together in the mess hall.

"I can't cope", Ellie announced as soon as they were sat down.

Lyssa regarded her for a moment before admitting,

"Me neither".

"Do you think we should tell them?", Ellie asked worriedly and Lyssa sighed deeply.

"I don't know but we can't carry on like this", she replied.

They both sat quietly for a while as they pondered the future if they did tell Ronon and Sheppard what had happened. Everything would change, there would be no doubt about that. But would it make things better or worse.

"I know that telling them probably isn't a very good idea….but I don't like keeping things from Ronon and to think I have to spend the rest of my life hiding this from him, well…….I just don't think I can do that", Ellie said eventually and Lyssa nodded.

"I agree. I can't keep this from Sheppard….it's too much of a burden".

They looked at one another and impulsively Ellie reached out and grasped Lyssa's hand.

"We'll always have each other though right?", she said and Lyssa had to smile at the look on Ellie's face.

"Sure", she replied.

Ellie took a deep breath and said, "Tonight then…..we should tell them tonight".

"Tonight", Lyssa agreed.

**ooOoo**

Sheppard collapsed on his and Lyssa's bed. He felt exhausted. He and his team had spent nearly an hour running from the Wraith through a dense forest and had barely made it to the gate without being captured.

Not one of their better missions.

"I'll get cleaned up in a minute", he said glancing up to see Lyssa frowning down at him and thinking she was annoyed because he was lying in his dirty clothes on their freshly made bed.

"No problem", Lyssa said, steeling her nerves for what she was about to do.

"Are you ok?", Sheppard asked dragging himself into a sitting position and Lyssa shook her head, sitting beside him.

"I have something to tell you", she said and Sheppard looked at her warily.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is?", he asked and she leaned forward and kissed him, savouring the taste of his lips before she dropped her bombshell.

"You know when I was taken over by one of the ancient Wraiths?", she said eventually and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah…", he replied slowly.

"I did some things that well………that I would never, ever normally do", Lyssa said and Sheppard caught her hands in his.

"You've all been cleared for what happened to the Marines", he said and she nodded, the deaths of those innocent people also on her conscience.

"It's not that", she said and Sheppard began to get worried.

He remained silent and Lyssa had to stand and walk away from him before saying,

"I can't believe I am willingly going to tell you this", she said and Sheppard also stood.

"Just tell me Lyss, the suspense is killing me now".

Lyssa paused before saying in a rush, "I had sex with Franks and Tyler".

There, she'd said it. Her relief was only brief as she took in the shock on Sheppard's face.

"You er, you did what? I don't think I caught that", he said but the look on her face told him there was absolutely nothing wrong with his hearing.

They stared at one another for the longest time before suddenly, Sheppard turned and headed for the door.

Lyssa raced after him grabbing his arm but he shook her off.

"John….please….we need to talk", she said but he opened the door.

"I need some time alone", he said before he disappeared.

Lyssa wrapped her arms around herself and prayed he hadn't gone to find Franks and Tyler.

**ooOoo**

Ellie placed Hope in her bed as Ronon entered their room and headed straight for the bathroom.

"I need a shower….I stink", he grumbled and Ellie took a shaky breath as she heard the water start to run.

"Are you ok?", Ronon called and she headed for the bathroom, standing tentatively in the doorway.

"I need to talk to you", she said and Ronon looked at her through the shower screen.

"Ok", he replied, getting clean as quickly as he could.

When he was done he stepped out and wrapped a towel low upon his hips and Ellie's mouth went dry at the sight of him….and then she remembered what she had to tell him and she looked away.

"Ellie?", Ronon said quizzically and she looked up at him, her face a picture of misery.

"Sweetheart, what is it?", he asked going to pull her to him but Ellie refused to go into his arms.

"Don't…..don't be nice to me", she said, a lump forming in her throat and she tried her hardest not to cry.

Ronon looked at her, wondering what the hell was wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong", he said, watching as Ellie took a shaky deep breath.

"When I was a Wraith……I did something……something you have to know I would never ever consider doing if I'd have been in my right mind…", she stopped as Ronon said,

"The deaths of those Marines was not your fault".

Ellie shook her head. "It's not just that….oh god Ronon I am so sorry", she said, tears beginning to well in her eyes and Ronon began to get seriously worried.

"Ellie….just tell me", he said and she nodded.

"I….I had sex with Major Lorne and Major Reece".

There. It was done.

For an endless moment Ronon just stared at her and Ellie began to get un-nerved by his calm demeanour.

"You weren't yourself", he said gruffly, brushing by her to go into the bedroom.

"What?", Ellie said, knowing what he'd said but not believing he had taken it so well.

"It wasn't you…..so it doesn't matter", Ronon repeated as he pulled on clean leather trousers and a tunic.

Ellie went to touch him but he moved away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", she asked, her heart thumping wildly as she imagined him going looking for Lorne and Reece.

"For a walk….I'll be back in a while", he replied and then disappeared.

Ellie collapsed onto the bed and gave in to the floods of tears that threatened to overwhelm her if she didn't let them fall.

**ooOoo**

Ronon stepped out onto the balcony of the mess hall only to find Sheppard standing there, the look on his face and the fact that he still hadn't changed clothing told Ronon that all was not right with him either.

"Damn Wraith", Sheppard muttered and Ronon looked at him.

"You too huh?", he asked and Sheppard nodded, instinctively knowing what Ronon was referring to and restraining the urge to punch the glass wall behind them.

"She's been with Franks and Tyler….two of my best men. How am I supposed to look at them now and not think about what they did with Lyssa?", Sheppard said, his voice anguished and Ronon sighed feeling too pissed off to be angry.

"The same way you look at me…..I was with Lyssa once, remember?", he offered and Sheppard glared at him.

"You were different", he said and Ronon rubbed a hand across his face as he said,

"Ellie's been with Lorne and Reece", and Sheppard glanced at him.

"We should find them and kill them", he said and Ronon nodded.

"In fact, why are you not already trying to find them?", Sheppard asked suddenly as it dawned upon him that Ronon was extremely calm considering the news he'd just been told.

"They weren't themselves", Ronon said and Sheppard looked away.

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen", he said and Ronon agreed.

"I know that. We just have to decide how best to deal with things now".

"Did you get hit on the head or something?", Sheppard asked and Ronon did have to wonder why he was taking things so calmly.

Maybe it was because he knew Ellie hadn't done it on purpose, that she really wasn't herself and had had no control over her actions. It wasn't her fault.

Neither was it Lyssa's but Sheppard seemed to be overlooking that fact right now.

He was angry and he needed to vent.

It was better that he stood here, alone with Ronon and do it rather than go charging off after the other men and cause all kinds of ructions.

That's what he was telling himself anyhow.

"What are we going to do?", he asked, staring at the ocean below as though it would give him all the answers he needed.

"We carry on as though it didn't happen", Ronon replied, knowing it would be difficult for him to. He knew that when he and Ellie next made love he would probably picture her with Lorne or Reece but he also knew they had to get past that.

"If you love Lyssa like you say you do, you have to just get on with things. Sheppard you can't punish her for something that was out of her control".

Sheppard looked at him for a moment or two before going back to staring at the ocean.

Ronon sighed and hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to get back to Ellie. You should go to Lyssa too….don't stay out here too long brooding on this".

Sheppard nodded but he knew he wasn't ready to go back to Lyssa just yet…..or if he ever would be.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Date : **21 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 2 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

When Ronon got back to his and Ellie's room he found her curled in a ball on their bed. She appeared to be asleep so he undressed and lay behind her, pulling her body back close against his.

Ellie feigned sleep so that she wouldn't have to talk to him. She was deeply ashamed of what had happened and she didn't know the best way to make things right.

She and Ronon had been through so much but it seemed like all she ever did was hurt him. He deserved so much better and she realised that she was probably not the right person for him after all.

And so she made up her mind about what she needed to do. All she had to do was go through with it.

**ooOoo**

Lyssa stayed awake for as long as her body would let her and eventually she fell asleep. The next morning when she awoke she discovered that Sheppard had not returned to their room all night.

Where had he been? Where had he slept. Lyssa's mind raced.

She dressed and went out to search for him.

She didn't have far to go. She had left their room and was going down the corridor of the guest rooms when she saw him exiting one of them. He was still in his dirty combats and T-shirt from the night before, indicating he had literally only used the room to get some sleep.

"John!", she called out his name and saw him grimace visibly, making her feel even worse.

He stayed where he was though until she reached him.

"Why didn't you come back last night?", she asked, "I thought maybe we could have talked?".

Sheppard refused to meet her eyes as he replied, "I told you I needed to be alone".

"All night?", Lyssa asked and then he looked at her.

"What? You think I went and did the dirty on you?", he snapped and Lyssa shook her head.

"That's not what I meant".

"Look….I just need some space and I need a shower", Sheppard said, leaving her to head off to their room.

Lyssa watched him go, her heart sinking to her feet.

She turned to head to the mess hall and collided with Lieutenant Tyler who gripped her upper arms to stop her stumbling.

Lyssa coloured up as she looked into his dark eyes and she cursed Ellie as she seemed to be catching her ability to blush at the drop of a hat.

"Are you alright?", Tyler asked and she nodded mutely.

"Are you sure?", he pressed. He could clearly see that she wasn't but still Lyssa just nodded.

"Just heading to the mess hall", she blurted.

"Right….ok….see you then", Tyler said, releasing her arms and stepping around her when she didn't move.

When he's gone she blew out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Why did she feel all nervous……….and exited for that matter whenever she saw Tyler? What was that all about?

Her thoughts going back to the state of her troubled relationship with Sheppard, she forgot about Tyler and left the corridor.

**ooOoo**

Ronon awoke to find Ellie dressed and staring out at the ocean from their balcony.

He glanced at Hope to find her fast asleep and he smiled before leaving the bed and heading toward Ellie.

Regardless of the fact that he was naked he stepped out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him but he frowned when she pulled away and spun to face him.

"Ronon….put some clothes on…..anyone could see you", she said and he glanced around.

"Like who?", he asked going to reach for her again but she deflected his hands and darted back inside.

He followed realising that something was still not right.

"Ellie…", he began but she cut him off.

"I've made a decision about us", she said and Ronon raised an eyebrow as he regarded her.

Ellie wished Ronon would put something on. The sight of his body was driving her to distraction and she needed to keep focused on what she was about to do.

She cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes.

"About what I did……", she began but Ronon butted in.

"I told you, it doesn't matter", he said but Ellie shook her head.

"It matters to me. You deserve better Ronon….all I seem to do is cause you grief and……and I can't put you through any more".

"So what do you suggest we do?", Ronon asked, not prepared for what she said in response.

"I'm letting you go Ronon. We're over".

Ronon looked at her for a second or two, thinking he had mis-heard her or that she was joking.

"What?", he asked eventually and Ellie folded her arms defensively.

"You're kidding right?", he asked but she shook her head.

"Come on Ellie…..this is a bit extreme isn't it? I told you what you did doesn't matter…you weren't yourself and I can't blame you for it".

"I can blame myself though", Ellie said, stepping back when he went to reach for her.

"But I don't want you to let me go", he said challengingly and Ellie looked away, steeling her heart against him.

"I want you to be with someone who won't hurt you like I have", she said and Ronon shook his head.

"But you didn't do it on purpose", he said sounding exasperated, "And I want to be with you".

"No you don't", Ellie argued.

"Yes I do", he shot back.

"Well…..I don't want to be with you", she said and Ronon glared at her.

"I don't believe you", he said.

"I'm not asking you to….I'm telling you it's over Ronon and you don't have a choice in the matter", Ellie went to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"Is that right?", he bit out and Ellie looked at him, her eyes begging him to let her go.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked gruffly and she shut her eyes against the pain she saw in his.

"You'll be better of without me. I'm doing it for you", she said and Ronon cursed.

"And what about her?", Ronon pointed to Hope, "Do you think she'll thank you for splitting us up?".

"I'm sure she'll understand", Ellie murmured and Ronon cursed again, louder this time and released her arm.

He snatched his clothes up and began to dress.

"You are unbelievable", he said and Ellie remained silent, telling herself over and over that she was doing the right thing for him. He'd thank her in the long run. Wouldn't he?

After he stormed from the room Ellie fled to the bathroom and lost the contents of her stomach. When she was finished she stood there shaking.

What had she just done?

**ooOoo**

Over the next few days Sheppard kept his team off world as much as possible.

This suited him as he didn't want to face Lyssa right now. Ronon had also said it was fine with him as Ellie had come up with some hair brained idea about them splitting up and he wanted to give her time to cool down before he saw her again.

Back on Atlantis Ellie took the opportunity to move her and Hope's things into another room. It wasn't fair of her to ask Ronon to leave their room so she took it upon herself to do so.

Lyssa found herself moping about waiting for Sheppard to return. Lorne had told her they weren't due to go off-world for a couple of days yet and so she had nothing to do. She kept bumping into Tyler and even found herself eating one evening with him in the mess hall.

"You don't mind me joining you do you?", he asked and she shook her head.

"How are you?" he asked avoiding her eyes and Lyssa looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Not good……..Ellie and I……we told Ronon and John about what happened".

"Right", Tyler replied then added, "They didn't take it well then?".

"John didn't. He's avoiding me", Lyssa said and Tyler nodded. He'd noticed Sheppard's team had been off-world now for a few days.

"I'm surprised he didn't come looking for me", Tyler said and Lyssa nodded.

"Me too", she said.

Just then Ellie approached their table looking harassed, Hope perched on her hip.

"Hey", she said distractedly and Lyssa looked at her.

"Are you ok?", she asked, knowing it was a pretty stupid question under the circumstances.

"I just want some coffee….would you hold Hope while I get some?", Ellie asked and Lyssa nodded, holding her arms out for the baby.

As Ellie went to turn away she ran into Major Lorne who grasped her waist to stop her bouncing backwards off of him.

"Sorry", they both said at the same time and Ellie blushed as she had a flash-back of their encounter in the gate room.

Lorne gave her an awkward smile before moving away and Ellie covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my god……why can't the floor just open up and swallow me?", she muttered and Tyler bit back a smile.

Lyssa touched her arm gently.

"Go get your coffee….you look like you need it", she said and Ellie nodded and headed off.

As Lyssa jiggled Hope up and down, Tyler watched her.

"So…..are you not embarrassed about what happened between us?", he asked and she looked at him as she thought about her answer.

"To be honest…..no", she said, the truth surprising her but she coloured up all the same as she saw Tyler's eyes darken.

"I have no regrets", he said and Lyssa gasped at his forthrightness.

Luckily before she had to think of an answer, Ellie returned and scooped up Hope.

"Thanks", Ellie said, "I'll catch you later".

Lyssa nodded, then watched as Ellie paused and they both glanced at one another as Ronon and Sheppard entered the mess hall.

"Crap", Lyssa murmured as Sheppard looked over and frowned when he saw who she was sat with.

"Crap doesn't quite cover it", Ellie replied as she saw the look on Ronon's face which told her he knew she'd moved out of their room.

Tyler twisted in his seat and his eyes locked with Sheppard's.

They stared at one another until Lyssa thought she would pass out. She sighed in relief as she saw Sheppard hit Ronon's arm and they both left the mess hall.

"Yep! I'd say you're both in the crap, right up to your pretty little necks", Tyler said and Ellie and Lyssa glared at him.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Date : **22 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 3 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Weeks passed by and Ronon gave up trying to talk Ellie around. If she wanted to be so stubborn then so could he.

Lyssa moved out of Sheppard's room as he refused to talk about what had gone on and she refused to let it drop so their relationship was at a bit of a standstill due to Sheppard's pride.

One afternoon Lyssa was in the training room practicing some moves when Tyler walked in.

"Short of a partner?", he asked and Lyssa stared at him.

"Funny you should ask…", she said and he pulled his T-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest.

"What are you doing?", Lyssa asked, alarm bells sounding in her head as she took in the bare skin exposed to her starving eyes.

"Getting ready to train. What do you think I'm doing?", Tyler asked coyly and Lyssa blushed, once again cursing Ellie for passing on the trait.

She shook her head and they began to spar.

Lyssa felt a little below par and Tyler seemed to pick up on this and went a little easier on her. He got her flat on her back more than once but on the last time he couldn't resist lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her.

Lyssa fought against the action at first but when he pressed his lower body against hers she gave in to the sensations he was evoking in her and kissed him back in earnest, moaning against his mouth.

Tyler wanted Lyssa more than he'd ever wanted another woman before. There was something about her that excited him….

He kept his weight propped on one elbow and let his other hand move up along her side, cupping the underneath of one breast when he reached it and Lyssa arched against him.

He passed his thumb across the hardened nipple and as desire jolted through her, so did the memory of the last time she had been this way with him and the thought sobered her enough to push at his shoulders.

"Let me up", she mumbled against his mouth and Tyler pulled back enough so he could see her face.

"Lyssa….", he said but she shook her head.

"Let me up. I'm sorry….I should never…..I love John", she said and Tyler immediately sat up and moved off of her.

"I'm sorry….I thought you wanted……", he trailed off and Lyssa touched his arm.

"No….I'm sorry……I shouldn't have kissed you back", she said and he looked at her.

Tyler stood and grabbed his T-shirt.

"I'll just stay out of your way in future", he said, moving toward the door.

"Tyler", Lyssa called, sitting up, but he didn't look back.

Lyssa put her hands over her face and groaned. She felt rotten and not just mentally but physically too. Maybe she should see Beckett….or maybe it was just lack of sleep…..

**ooOoo**

Ellie was in the lab when her ear-piece buzzed.

It was Dr Weir.

"Ellie could I see you in my office please, right away".

"Sure…..I'm on my way", she replied, hopping off her stool and ignoring the quizzical look Rodney threw her way.

She entered Weir's office, her steps faltering when she saw Major Lorne was already seated.

"Ellie…Hi. Take a seat", Weir said and Ellie perched on the chair next to Lorne.

Even though she was still part of his team, she hadn't really spoken much to him, although they had been off-world a couple of times since that fateful night.

"Ok…now you're both here", Weir began, "The SGC have requested you both return to Earth for an awards ceremony that the Air Force are hosting. Apparently it's going to be quite a grand occasion".

Ellie glanced at Lorne before looking back at Weir.

"Why do they want me to go…..I mean I have Hope to consider…and shouldn't you be going……?", she trailed off as Weir smiled.

"Ellie, you helped to build The Odyssey and have helped repair her when she was damaged. Don't forget how hard you worked on that and I'm sure Ronon can look after Hope for a the weeks you're away", she said and Ellie's eyes widened.

"Weeks?", she said, gulping. She couldn't possibly be gone for weeks.

"Major Lorne and yourself will be staying at a top class hotel for the time you're back home…no expense spared apparently", Weir continued, seemingly oblivious to Ellie's inner turmoil.

"Sounds great", Lorne said, risking a glance at Ellie who seemed greatly perturbed at the thought of going home.

He sighed and Weir said, "You leave in two days", and Ellie threw her a look of disbelief.

She and Lorne left her office and Lorne grasped her arm gently when she went to bolt.

"I heard about you and Ronon", he said and Ellie nodded.

"I'm sorry", he said and she forced a smile.

"It's not your fault. It was my decision…..I've hurt him too much already…..he's better off without me", she said and Lorne frowned.

"I doubt that", he said and Ellie blushed.

"The trip to Earth will do you good", Lorne said and she sighed.

"Maybe".

**ooOoo**

Ronon was feeling extremely relaxed. He had been drinking in the bar area with Sheppard who had left him to go use the bathroom.

He looked around the room lazily and saw Major Reece in a corner talking to Dr Heightmeyer who was giggling at something Reece had said.

Ronon frowned. Who did that bastard think he was? First Ellie and now Kate.

Well not if he could help it. He'd show Reece who had the most power over the women of Atlantis.

Slowly he stood and sidled over to them.

"Hey Kate", he said, watching as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ronon! Are you alright?", she asked and he gave her his most seductive look which she immediately blushed at.

Major Reece watched on, his smile fading as Kate seemed to melt at the sight of Ronon.

"Why don't you join us?", she said and Ronon immediately sat in the chair at her side, smiling smugly at Reece who smiled back stiffly.

Feeling adrenalin rush through his veins at the thought of the challenge of stealing Kate away from Reece, Ronon struck up a conversation with her that effectively left Reece out on his ear and pretty soon the Major got the message and excused himself, leaving Kate and Ronon alone.

Sheppard came back from the bathroom and got himself another drink but on seeing Ronon sat with Dr Heightmeyer decided to just take it back to his room.

Ronon and Kate talked for a while longer…until their drinks were finished and then Kate said,

"I really should go to bed….I have some early appointments".

"Can I walk you back?", Ronon asked and she smiled.

"Sure".

They walked along the corridors and Ronon was only mildly surprised when Kate leaned against him.

She wasn't as short as Ellie and her head was up to about his shoulders.

He put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"You ok?", he asked and she nodded, smiling up at him.

Ronon took the opportunity and kissed her, blocking out any doubts about what he was doing and any thoughts about Ellie.

They stumbled back to Kate's room and went inside, pulling at one another's clothes.

Kate knew she really shouldn't be doing this but she had always found Ronon attractive and now he wasn't with Ellie…her thoughts trailed off as she blocked out the image of her friend.

They began to make love and Ronon did something he had never done before. He used the condom that Kate pressed into his hand. He normally didn't like to use the protection that the people from Earth used and in all the time he had been with Ellie she had never objected to the fact that they never used anything.

But he didn't want to risk getting Kate pregnant.

**ooOoo**

The next morning Ronon awoke with a pounding headache. He turned over to see Kate, propped up on one elbow, watching him.

"Morning", she said and he forced a smile.

"Hey", he replied, thinking he really should get out of there.

He didn't want to hurt Kate but he was beginning to wish last night had never happened. Although their love-making hadn't been earth shattering it had been pleasant enough…but it wasn't the same as being with Ellie.

"Do you want to take a shower and then get some breakfast?", Kate asked, sitting up as Ronon did.

"Ah…I can't. I'm sorry…I'm sure I have to attend a briefing this morning", Ronon replied, exiting the bed and Kate admired his firm behind.

He pulled on his clothes quickly and she wrapped the bed sheet around herself and followed him to the door.

**ooOoo**

Ellie needed to see Ronon. She had to tell him about the trip to Earth. She had dropped Hope off with Teyla and was on her way to find him, her arms laden with some data files that she needed to work through today.

She had heard Ronon had been in the bar last night with Sheppard so he was probably still in bed.

She turned onto the corridor where their, no 'his', room was and stopped abruptly as she saw him come out of Kate Heightmeyer's room. Kate was wearing only a bed sheet and Ronon's clothing looked dishevelled.

"So…I'll see you later?", she heard Kate say and Ronon nodded briefly.

Ellie's fingers lost their grip on the files she was holding and they dropped to the floor making a loud slapping noise as they landed all around her feet.

Ronon and Kate turned to see Ellie staring at them and Ronon groaned as he saw the colour drain from her face.

He looked back at Kate who had a 'you'd better go help her' look on her face, so he headed over to Ellie and Kate disappeared back inside her room.

Ellie was bending down to retrieve the files, trying to keep a disinterested look upon her face as Ronon crouched beside her.

"Hey", he said and she glanced at him.

"Hi", she replied a little too over brightly and he watched as she frowned, trying to will her herself to act natural.

"Look, Ellie about what you just saw…..", he began but stopped as she touched his shoulder.

"You don't have to explain Ronon. You're doing what I wanted you to do so it's fine…really", Ellie said wishing her voice didn't sound so strained.

"You don't look fine", Ronon commented and she finally met his eyes before quickly looking away again.

With all the files retrieved she stood and he did the same.

"Well…that's because Dr Weir has told me that I have to return to Earth for a few weeks. That's what I was coming to tell you…you're going to have to have Hope", Ellie said trying to cover her discomfort at seeing him with another woman by making out it was because she was upset about having to go back to Earth.

"That's not a problem. Why are you going back?", Ronon asked, not feeling comfortable with the fact she was leaving Atlantis for so long.

"Some award thing that the SGC are having. Apparently I'm being recognised for my work on The Odyssey", Ellie said and Ronon nodded.

"Emerson will be there then?", he said and Ellie shrugged.

"I don't know", she replied wondering why he would ask that.

"When are you leaving?", he asked.

"Late tomorrow…I'll drop off Hope just before I go if that's ok?", Ellie answered and Ronon nodded.

He wondered who else was going back to Earth for this thing. Sheppard hadn't mentioned anything so he mustn't be going.

"I'm only going to be on Earth for a week, but the Daedalus takes so long to get there that I'm going to be gone for about seven weeks, give or take a few days", Ellie interrupted his thoughts and he folded his arms.

"That's a long time…Hope will miss you", Ronon said and she looked at him.

"I'll miss her too", she said.

They stood for a moment or two and then Ellie said,

"I should get to the lab".

Ronon nodded and stepped to one side.

"I hope……I hope you and Kate will be happy", Ellie said then hurried away before he could respond.

Ronon sighed and closed his eyes.

Why did his life always have to be so complicated?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : **24 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 4 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Lyssa walked alongside Ellie as she headed to drop Hope off with Ronon.

"Are you still feeling under the weather?", Ellie asked as Lyssa rubbed her abdomen.

"A bit", Lyssa responded and Ellie looked at her.

"You should see Dr Beckett….make sure you're ok".

"I will do", Lyssa said catching Hope's little hand as she waved it about playfully.

"I'm going to miss her so much…..she'll have grown lots by the time I get back", Ellie said, hugging Hope closer to her and she gurgled happily, having no idea that her mother was going to be gone shortly.

"And what about Ronon? Are you going to miss him too?", Lyssa asked, still not understanding Ellie's decision to willingly part from Ronon.

"He's with Kate now", Ellie answered and Lyssa tutted.

"You didn't answer the question", she said but Ellie was spared from answering it as Ronon approached them.

"Hey…..we were just headed for your room", Ellie said handing Hope over to him and Ronon smiled as his daughter gripped a piece of his hair.

"I thought I'd meet you…..so that Hope can wave you goodbye", he said and Ellie nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then", Lyssa said, smiling as Ellie hugged her.

"You promise you'll see….", Ellie began but Lyssa cut her off, not wanting Ronon to know she didn't feel too good. She didn't want Sheppard to know and Ronon would only tell him.

"Yes..I will", she said quickly and Ellie nodded.

"I'll see you when I get back then".

"Have fun", Lyssa said, smiling at Ronon as she left him with Ellie.

They began to walk toward the gate room where they were to be beamed aboard the Daedalus from and Ellie ran through Hope's routine with him.

"Everything will be fine…don't worry", Ronon said and Ellie frowned at him.

"I've written it all down too…just in case", she said, handing him a piece of paper which he pushed into his pocket.

They reached the gate room and Ellie had one last cuddle from Hope before she started to descend the steps toward the small gathering of people who were waiting to be beamed aboard.

"Ellie!", Ronon said suddenly and she turned and looked at him.

"Take care……and we'll see you when you get back", he said and Ellie nodded, fighting tears.

So much could happen in seven weeks and with her out of the way Ronon and Kate were bound to grow closer. But still….that was what she had wanted for him.

Ronon watched Ellie head toward the group of people and his back stiffened when he saw that Major Lorne was one of them.

He bit back a curse.

She hadn't mentioned that he was going. No wonder.

Ellie waved as her image began to grow fuzzy and he waved Hope's arm back and forth dutifully until she'd disappeared and then he moved away.

No wonder Ellie wanted him to be with Kate.

**Three Weeks Later**

Sheppard saw Lyssa heading for the infirmary and scowled.

Lately they had only spoken when it was absolutely necessary but he still cared enough, hell, he still loved her enough to be concerned about what she was doing going in there.

He hovered outside for a while to see if she came straight back out but when she didn't his scowl deepened.

He'd make a point of bumping into Beckett later.

Inside the infirmary Lyssa sat with Beckett and explained how she'd been feeling of late.

Beckett frowned and said,

"I'd like to examine you if that's alright with you?".

"Sure", Lyssa replied.

She lay on the bed he indicated to and then he lifted up her top so that he could feel her abdomen.

"Hmm", Beckett said, "When was your last monthly flow?".

"My…..? Oh…..I'm not sure…..maybe about…", Lyssa frowned as she tried to remember.

With her thoughts consumed by her split with Sheppard and her mixed feelings for Tyler, she had totally forgotten about it.

"Now you mention it, it has to be about ten or twelve weeks ago", she replied, thinking that was also around the time just before she had been taken over by the Wraith.

Beckett looked down at her.

"I think you may be pregnant lassie but I'd like to run some tests to be sure", he said and Lyssa sat up so quickly that she nearly head-butted him.

"I can't be pregnant…..I can't have children", she said incredulously and Beckett regarded her.

"How do you know you can't? Did a physician tell you?", he asked and she shook her head.

"No…..I just assumed. I mean I was with Ronon for a long time and nothing ever happened and then John and still nothing……." she trailed off as she thought about Tyler and Franks.

She bit back the urge to vomit and Beckett touched her shoulder.

"Let's do the test, make sure before we think too deeply about things eh?", he said and Lyssa nodded numbly.

Half an hour later and Lyssa was sobbing in Beckett's arms as he revealed she was indeed going to have a baby.

"But whose is it?", she wailed and Beckett patted her back.

"We won't know that until the baby's born and then we'll have to do a DNA test to see who the father is", he explained and Lyssa sobbed a little harder as she realised Sheppard would definitely not want to know her now…..unless the baby was his.

"Is there no way of finding out before it's born?", she sniffed but Beckett shook his head.

"I'm sorry lass….I wish there was".

**ooOoo**

Sheppard cornered Beckett as he was leaving the mess hall later that day.

"Hey Doc", he said and Beckett smiled at him.

"Colonel Sheppard, what can I do for you?", he asked pleasantly and Sheppard smiled back at him.

"I saw Lyssa going in to see you today and I just wondered if she was ok……or not?", he asked and Beckett tutted at him and continued to walk.

"You know I can't discuss anything with you…..why don't you go and see Lyssa and ask her yourself?", he asked and Sheppard grimaced.

"We're not exactly talking right now", he said uncomfortably and Beckett looked at him.

"Well I suggest you rectify that Sonny or you're not going to find anything out now are you?", and he bustled off, shaking his head and leaving Sheppard staring after him.

"Jeez, who bit your ass?", he muttered sulkily and heading off in the opposite direction.

**ooOoo**

When the Daedalus docked on Earth, Ellie had never been more glad to see the back of the ship.

The long journey had provided her and Lorne with a chance to discuss what had happened and they had sort of got their relationship, if you could call it that, back on track.

They had gotten over the embarrassment at any rate and that could only be a good thing.

It was the early hours of the morning as they were ushered through the SGC and after a short briefing with General Landry they were taken to their hotel in a car provided by the Air Force.

On the journey into Washington, Ellie fell asleep on Lorne's shoulder and he breathed in the scent of her hair whilst she slept.

He knew he wanted her but he didn't know how she was feeling about Ronon. He had heard a rumour that Ronon was now seeing Kate Heightmeyer but he didn't know for certain if that were true or not.

He'd have to wait and see he supposed. After a while he closed his eyes too and was soon asleep.

What seemed like only minutes later, their driver awakened them and they sat, open mouthed, looking up at The Shoreham Regency Luxury Hotel where the Air Force was having the presentation.

"Oh my god", Ellie mouthed and Lorne laughed, unable to believe their luck.

"This hotel is one of the best, if not 'the' best hotel in Washington DC", he said as they got out of the car.

"I can't believe it", Ellie said, as a porter took their bags from the boot of the car.

"This way please", he said to them and they followed him inside.

They were checked-in in no time due to the lateness of the hour and as they made their way up to their rooms in the mirrored elevator, Lorne turned to her.

"So….do you have any plans for later today? The presentation only starts at 7.30 PM".

Ellie grinned at him.

"I'm going to check on my, what by now should be an extremely healthy bank balance, and then I am going shopping. I have nothing to wear to this thing and I intend on getting fully kitted out".

Lorne laughed.

"I should have known….I guess I'll just see you at the presentation then?".

Ellie looked at him.

"You could always knock for me and we'll go in together?", she said and Lorne smiled.

"I'd like that".

Ellie nodded as the elevator stopped on their floor.

Their rooms were next to one another's and they said goodnight and went inside.

Ellie was too tired to even look around. She saw her bag had been placed by the bed so she undressed, dumping her clothes on top of it and climbed into the huge four-poster bed, falling to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the extremely comfortable pillow.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Date : **24 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 5 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Lyssa paced the floor nervously whilst Franks and Tyler watched her, patiently waiting for her to explain why she had asked them to meet her.

Just as Franks was about to ask, Sheppard entered the room, stopping abruptly when he saw the other two men.

"What's going on here?", he asked. He'd been a little surprised when he'd received a message asking him to meet Lyssa and he hadn't expected her other two lovers to be there as well.

Lyssa's heart pounded painfully at the sight of him and the look upon his face and she spoke quickly so that he wouldn't leave.

"Thanks for coming…..I need to speak with all three of you", she said and Sheppard picked up on the fact that she sounded extremely shaky, something that was unusual for Lyssa.

He perched on the edge of a table, a little away from Franks and Tyler whom he'd thus far avoided dealing with since 'that night'.

"What's wrong?", Tyler asked and Lyssa folded her arms as she took a deep, steadying breath to calm her nerves.

"Dr Beckett informs me that I……", she paused, her nerves jangling but she knew she had to tell them.

"He says i'm pregnant", she said quickly, looking from Franks, to Tyler and finally to Sheppard.

They all had the same stunned look upon their faces.

Franks was the first to speak.

"You don't know whose it is I take it?", he said and Lyssa shook her head miserably.

"Well…..", Franks said as he stood and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't mine", and he turned to Sheppard and Tyler, glaring at them as he said,

"If what I'm about to say goes any further than this room, I'll kill you both…….", he waited until Sheppard and Tyler nodded and then he looked at Lyssa.

"I can't have kids Lyssa so your baby won't be mine".

Lyssa nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for being honest", she said and he squeezed her shoulder again before leaving the room.

Lyssa looked at Sheppard and then Tyler as she said,

"I guess it's between you two then", she said quietly.

For what seemed like an eternity, no-one spoke and Lyssa began to regret her decision to tell them.

"Would one of you say something", she bit out and Sheppard stood and headed for the door.

"John?", she called out questioningly and he paused, his hand on the doorframe and she could see how white his knuckles were as he gripped it tightly.

He didn't speak, didn't look back, merely stayed there for a moment before moving away and disappearing.

As Lyssa broke down, Tyler enveloped her in his strong arms and she buried her face against his shoulder as she sobbed.

**OOoOO**

The next morning when Ellie awoke she looked around her surroundings in awe.

Her rooms were massive. In fact, her old apartment would have fitted inside the suite she had been given.

She got out of the bed and padded over to one of the many windows, she peaked through the drapes, gasping at the view.

A shiver of guilt ran through her for being somewhere like this when everyone else was back on Atlantis, but she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

She hadn't asked to be sent here….she'd been asked to come by the SGC.

Turning, she headed for the bathroom and couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her as she saw the size of the marble tub in the centre of the room.

Shaking her head she walked around it and approached the shower.

When she was done, she dressed and made her way out of the hotel, her mouth gaping open most of the way as she took in the extravagant luxury of the place.

She decided to skip breakfast, thinking she could get something a little later, once her shopping spree was over with.

She checked her bank, resisting the urge to laugh out loud again when she saw her balance and then headed off to the boutiques.

She bought Hope lots of things and determinedly looked around for Lyssa a few items, including some nice lingerie that might help things along with Sheppard.

She bought herself some too…..why though she had no idea. It wasn't like Ronon would be seeing any of it. All the same she still purchased a particularly expensive set that she knew he would love.

She headed to a dress store next. She had to get something for tonight.

She saw the gown she wanted as soon as she entered the shop.

It was on a mannequin in the centre of the shop floor and Ellie could only stare at it. It was a floor-length, halter neck dress made from satin and it was a rich, deep chocolate brown colour and Ellie knew it would bring out the red tones in her brunette hair.

"Can I help you madam?", the assistant said and Ellie nodded.

I'd like to try on that gown please", she said and the assistant nodded.

"This way please", she said and Ellie followed her.

**OOoOO**

Back on Atlantis, Lyssa pulled back from Tyler and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she said but he shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for".

Lyssa forced a smile and swiped at her eyes, surprised when Tyler cupped her face in his hands suddenly.

"I want you to make a decision", he said and Lyssa stared at him.

"No rush…..but I need you to know……I want to be with you Lyssa. I don't care if the baby is Sheppard's or if it's mine. I want you whatever the outcome".

Lyssa's eyes grew large as she continued to stare at him.

"I….I don't know what to say", she said and he smiled, looking darkly handsome and Lyssa's breath caught as he brushed her lips with his.

"I told you….no rush", he murmured and she nodded, feeling overwhelmed with all the revelations happening in her life.

**OOoOO**

Ellie twisted and turned as she examined herself in the full length mirror in her hotel suite. She didn't recognise the woman who was standing there.

The satin gown clung to her curves in all the correct places, the skirt swirling around her legs whenever she turned. The low back revealed the soft skin of her back beneath her long hair, which she had taken the time to go and have blow-dried straight in the hotel's beauty salon.

She really did not resemble the Ellie of the last few weeks.

Just then a knock came on her door. She slipped into the matching satin shoes and grabbed the matching clutch purse and headed across the room.

She opened the door to find Lorne standing there in his full Air Force dress uniform.

"Hi….wow, you look so handsome", Ellie said, frowning as he continued to just stare at her.

She was about to ask him if he was ok when he said,

"And you look……amazing".

Ellie laughed, colour heightening her cheek bones and she stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

She linked her arm through his and they headed for the elevators.

"I don't know about looking amazing but I certainly feel amazing. Just being in this place is……magical", she said and Lorne regarded her.

"It's good to see you smiling", he said and she looked back at him, not saying anything.

"We're gonna have a good time", he said and she nodded.

**OOoOO**

Ronon had successfully avoided having a full blown conversation with Kate for three weeks now, blaming off-world missions and having to see to Hope in Ellie's absence.

He had just put the baby to bed when a knock sounded on his doors.

Sighing he went over and opened them, forcing a smile when he saw Kate standing there.

"Hi", she said.

"Hey", he replied.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?", Kate asked and Ronon glanced over his shoulder.

"I have Hope", he said and Kate nodded.

"We could stay in your room?", she suggested and Ronon looked at her, feeling unable to turn her down yet again.

Just then though Lyssa approached them looking more than a little upset.

"Ronon…do you have a minute?", she asked and then added absently, "Hey Kate".

Kate smiled in response and Ronon breathed a sigh of relief as he ushered Lyssa inside his room.

"Look….Kate, I'm sorry. Some other time?", he said and Kate nodded unhappily.

"Sure, no problem", she said heading off and Ronon closed his eyes briefly before following Lyssa into his room and closing the door behind him.

He saw Lyssa hovering over Hope and could see her shoulders were shaking.

He went over to her and pulled her back against him, instinctively knowing that she was very, very unhappy about something.

"Lyssa….what's going on?", he asked. She hadn't been herself for weeks now. He knew she and Sheppard had broken up but even so….she was not the same person anymore.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know if it's Tyler's or John's", Lyssa blurted as she turned to face him and Ronon stared at her before cursing colourfully.

The thought crossed his mind that if Lyssa was pregnant, could Ellie also be?

Before he had a chance to dwell on it though Lyssa said,

"If only I'd taken the morning after pill thing like Ellie did".

Ronon frowned, "The what?", he asked and Lyssa waved a hand.

"It's a drug that can stop a woman being pregnant….somehow….I don't know…it's an Earth thing", she replied and Ronon sighed.

"Why didn't you?", he asked.

"Because I didn't think I could have children. You and I never conceived and as for were John and I are concerned…..well……I don't know now do I?", Lyssa wailed and Ronon pulled her to him again.

He had never known Lyssa to be so out of control of her emotions and it bothered him greatly.

"What's Sheppard said?", he asked and Lyssa wailed a little harder.

"I'll kill him", Ronon said and Lyssa could only sob as Ronon headed for the door.

"Watch Hope for me", he said as he left the room before Lyssa had a chance to stop him.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Date : **25 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 6 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Ellie and Lorne entered the huge ballroom where the presentation was being held and immediately Ellie heard her name being called.

They turned to see Dr Daniel Jackson waving at her. He was stood with the rest of SG-1 who smiled as Ellie headed for him and literally flung herself into his arms.

"Daniel…..god, it's so good to see you", she said as he swept her off her feet to hug her close to him.

"You too….you look fantastic", Daniel said, kissing her cheek and Ellie laughed and waved to Teal'c, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell and Lt. Col. Samantha Carter over his shoulder.

When Daniel let go of her she hugged them too as he moved to shake Lorne's hand.

"Major Lorne", he said, "How's Atlantis treating you?".

"Very well, thank you", Lorne replied and Daniel couldn't help but notice how Lorne's eyes followed Ellie admiringly.

He cleared his throat and Lorne glanced at him.

"I think you're both on the table with us", Daniel said and Lorne nodded.

"Great", he said and Daniel nodded before moving back toward Ellie.

They eventually moved to their table and found they were also sat with General Landry and Brig. General Jack O'Neill.

They caught up over dinner, Ellie telling them about Hope but carefully leaving Ronon out of the equation and then came the presentations.

When The Odyssey got mentioned, Ellie became nervous and Lorne squeezed her hand, a fact that didn't go un-noticed by Daniel and Mitchell who glanced at one another.

Finally the man who was in charge of the awards called for Dr Ellie Harrison and Colonel Paul Emerson to approach the stage and Ellie looked around in shock as she stood. She hadn't known Paul was there.

They made their way to the top of the aisle that lead to the stage and they grinned at one another.

"I didn't know you were here", they both said at the same time and then laughed as they walked together toward the stage.

They accepted their awards and then after some small speeches they were permitted to go back to their seats.

"Thank god that's over with", Ellie murmured and Emerson agreed.

"We'll catch up later….there's someone I want you to meet", he said as they got to the point where they needed to go separately to their tables.

"Ok", Ellie said and kissed his cheek before they parted company.

"Why did no-one tell me Paul was here?", she asked accusingly as she sat back down and Mitchell grinned at her.

"Surprise!", he said and she pulled a face at him.

A while later they all moved to a different ballroom where the dancing was to take place.

"This hotel is amazing", Ellie said to Sam as they entered the room to see the ceiling was covered in tiny lights so that it resembled a star-lit night.

"Yes, it is", Sam replied and they smiled at one another but Ellie's faded as Sam said,

"What's going on with Ronon? Why aren't you with him anymore?".

"How did you……?", Ellie began but trailed off as she realised exactly how Sam would know the latest from Atlantis.

"McKay", they both said at the same time.

**OOoOO**

Rodney jumped out of the way as Ronon barrelled past him, not daring to ask why he was in such a hurry. He was just glad he was not going to be on the receiving end of the anger he had seen in Ronon's face.

Ronon caught up with Sheppard as he was leaving the mess hall and he caught the collar of his T-shirt and hauled him back up against the wall.

"What the hell are you playing at?", Ronon growled and Sheppard stared at him, looking a little shell-shocked.

"What?", he asked, not even bothering to challenge the way Ronon had just nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Because of this small fact, Ronon knew that there was something wrong with Sheppard and he backed off slightly and released his T-shirt.

"Lyssa", he stated, "What do you think you're playing at with Lyssa? When you first got together with her you promised me you wouldn't mess her around".

A small spark of something lit up Sheppard's eyes and he glared at Ronon.

"I think I'm the one whose been 'messed around' a little, wouldn't you say?" he said and Ronon folded his arms.

"We've been over this. Lyssa was not in control of herself when she slept with Tyler and Franks. You can't keep blaming her…", he was cut off as Sheppard interrupted him in an exasperated tone,

"I don't blame her".

"Well she seems to think you do", Ronon growled back.

"Well I don't", Sheppard said, his shoulders sagging as the enormity of their situation weighed heavily upon them.

"Do you love her?", Ronon asked, his voice calmer and Sheppard looked at him.

"Of course I do", he replied, his voice hoarse.

"Then fight for her", Ronon answered, knowing he had some decisions to make about his own marriage.

Sheppard nodded slowly….knowing for the first time in weeks what he needed to do. What he should have done in the first place.

**OOoOO**

"I will kill McKay", Ellie said as she and Sam grabbed a glass of champagne each from a passing waiter.

"I don't mean to pry…", Sam began but Ellie waved a hand as she sipped at the drink.

"Don't be silly", she said then took a deep breath as Sam looked at her expectantly.

"I seem to have hurt Ronon so much. Our relationship isn't really that old but for the time we have been together there has been more heartache than happiness and most of it has been caused by me".

At length she explained everything that had happened between her and Ronon from the moment they met right up until she had left for earth.

"Wow", Sam said and Ellie had to smile.

"So it really is over then?", Sam said and Ellie squared her shoulders.

"As I've said, he's better off without me".

Sam shook her head just as Emerson approached them, a tall brunette on his arm.

Ellie turned to face them, smiling as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"It's really good to see you Ellie", Emerson said and she nodded,

"You too", and she glanced at the woman by his side.

"I want you to meet Cara….my fiancée", Emerson said and Ellie ignored the nudge in her back from Sam.

"Fiancée? That's fantastic…", she gushed, her initial shock giving way to genuine happiness for him. She turned to Cara,

"I hope you'll be very happy, Paul is a wonderful man", she said and the brunette nodded.

"Thank you", Cara replied.

After a few more pleasantries, Emerson hugged her again before he and Cara moved away from them.

Ellie turned to Sam who bit back a smile as Ellie pulled a face at her.

"Oh my god……", she said and Sam had to laugh.

"Well, you did marry Ronon", she said and Ellie folded her arms.

"Oh my god", she repeated.

Just then they were joined by Mitchell, Daniel and Lorne, preventing any further conversation.

"Right ladies, who wants to dance with me first?", Mitchell asked and Sam and Ellie glanced at one another and laughed.

When he got no takers, Mitchell grabbed Sam around the waist and she barely had a chance to deposit her champagne glass on a nearby table before he whisked her away.

Daniel was just about to ask Ellie to dance when Jack O'Neill called him over to the group he was with, leaving her alone with Lorne.

Ellie put her empty glass on the table behind them and grabbed another one from a passing waiter and Lorne smiled at her.

"You like champagne?", he asked and she shrugged.

"I'm trying to relax", she replied and Lorne smiled.

He drained his glass and then he too grabbed another from a passing tray.

"Me too", he said and Ellie smiled.

They drank the ones they held pretty quickly and Lorne said,

"Let's dance?", and he held his hand out to her, pleased when she slid hers into it.

They whirled around the floor to the lively song that the band was playing, avoiding the odd collision with Sam and Mitchell as they went, giggling helplessly like two high school kids.

When a slow song came on Ellie didn't object when Lorne put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"This place is great", Ellie said tipping her head back to look up at the tiny fairy lights above them and Lorne watched her, loving having her in his arms like this.

"Did you know Paul had gotten engaged again?", Ellie asked him suddenly, then hiccupped and put a hand over her mouth.

"No….I didn't. Weren't you and he together once?", Lorne replied and Ellie nodded.

"Hmmmm. You should stay away from me Major", she replied sounding a little tipsy as she placed her hands on his shoulders and Lorne looked at her questioningly.

"And why is that?", he asked and Ellie laughed.

"I seem to be getting quite a collection of ex-fiancé's and husbands", she replied and Lorne smiled.

"I'll take my chances", he said and Ellie looked at him, her heart beating a little faster at the look in his eyes.

"Evan…", Ellie said his name but trailed off as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Shush….let's just enjoy tonight".

Ellie sighed and relaxed again as they swayed with the music.

**OOoOO**

When Ronon got back from his chat with Sheppard, Lyssa had calmed herself somewhat and she left his room to make her way back to her own. She couldn't even be bothered to ask Ronon what had been said.

Her head was aching and she just wanted to lie down and forget everything that was happening to her.

Maybe she could see Dr Weir about going spending some time with Sean, after all she and Franks were stuck on Atlantis for a while with Lorne and Ellie being back on earth.

She decided to head to Weir's office when she suddenly felt dizzy.

She sank to her knees and held her head in her hands as she waited for it to clear.

A pair of hands capturing her face and tilting it up forced her to blink and she was disappointed to see Tyler in front of her instead of Sheppard.

"Lyssa. What's wrong…are you ok…is it the baby?", Tyler asked and Lyssa shook her head.

"I just felt a little dizzy", she said going to stand but nearly collapsing again and Tyler scooped her up into his arms before she could object.

"You need to see Beckett", he was saying but she shook her head.

"No….just take me to my room. I just want to lie down", she murmured and he nodded, reluctantly heading toward her room.

Lyssa opened the door from his arms and they went inside, Tyler laying her gently down on the bed.

"Do you want some water?", he asked and Lyssa nodded, watching as he moved around her room getting her the drink.

"I'll stay with you for a while….just until I know you're feeling better", Tyler said handing her the glass and Lyssa nodded.

"Ok".

She wished Sheppard had been as forthcoming with his feelings as Tyler was but as it was it looked like Sheppard had made his mind up about things.

**OoO**

Sheppard made his way to Lyssa's room after freshening up and making himself look half decent for her.

He knew he shouldn't have waited so long before he had made this move but he had been in shock. He had found out she'd slept with two other men and now she was pregnant….and it might not be his.

But that didn't matter.

None of it mattered.

He loved Lyssa, he was damn sure of that and he wanted her….damn he even wanted the baby, even if it wasn't his.

Stopping outside her door, he pulled out the small velvet box he had in his pocket and flicked open the lid, his late grandmother's Emerald engagement ring glinting back at him.

Smiling he snapped the lid shut and knocked on the door.

**OOoOO**

As the evening progressed Ellie and Lorne became inseparable and as they sat down from their latest dance, they sipped more champagne and Ellie fanned herself with her clutch purse.

"Do you want to get some air. The garden has a huge terrace?", Lorne asked and Ellie nodded.

"Sure", she said, waving to Sam and Daniel as they passed them on the way out.

They stood on the terrace which looked down over the swimming pool that was romantically lit. They could hear the music from the ballroom filtering out into the night air and Ellie had a crazy notion.

"Dance with me?", she said turning to Lorne who looked around them.

"Out here?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

Lorne smiled. He had never seen her looking so happy and the way he was feeling right now he would find it hard to deny her anything.

He slipped an arm around her waist and took one of her hands in his, holding it against his heart as they moved slowly to the faint music.

When his lips sought out hers a little while later Ellie didn't object, merely pressed herself closer against him and let herself enjoy the moment.

They broke apart when they heard voices and Lorne looked at her.

"Ellie?", he said but she smiled and held a finger up to his lips.

She repeated his earlier statement, "Shush….let's just enjoy tonight".

Lorne smiled and followed her back inside.

As they approached their table, Ellie was grabbed by Daniel who said,

"I haven't danced with you yet, come on", and he pulled her toward the dance floor before she could object.

Lorne sighed and moved to talk with some other SGC members whom he had worked with before he'd left to go to Atlantis.

For the hour or so that they were apart their eyes continuously sought each other out and they shared secret smiles from across the ballroom.

Ellie was aware of what she was doing but felt unable to stop herself. She genuinely liked Lorne and maybe he was just what she needed to get over Ronon.

She frowned briefly as she thought of her husband and his new girlfriend. It hadn't taken him long at all to find a replacement for her. She was right to have set him free. He obviously didn't miss her enough to stay celibate for long. She didn't blame Ronon, she had pushed him away so what did she expect.

Determinedly, her eyes found Lorne again and she smiled as he spotted her.

Lorne watched as Ellie headed toward the huge double doors that headed out toward the lobby of the hotel and he glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

When he thought no-one was taking any notice he followed her.

From a corner of the ballroom, Mitchell turned to Sam and blew out a breath.

"Oh boy", Sam said, her lips twitching in a smile.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Date : **26 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 7 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Ellie pressed the call button on the elevator and waited.

She closed her eyes and prayed she was doing the right thing.

When she opened her eyes she saw Lorne stood behind her in their reflection on the mirrored doors of the elevator.

She smiled and as the doors slid open she moved inside and he followed.

As soon as the doors shut behind them Lorne punched in their floor number and then gently pushed her up against the elevator wall, his hands gripping her hips.

Ellie gasped as he pushed his lower body against her. He wasn't as tall as Ronon and so the difference in their heights wasn't as big a problem and she felt his erection hard against her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, moaning as his mouth took hers in a fiery kiss.

They exited the lift and Ellie hung onto Lorne tightly as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her along the hallway towards their rooms.

In between kisses he said to her,

"Your room or mine?".

"Do you have a four poster bed?", she murmured and he shook his head.

"Mine it is then", Ellie said.

He stopped outside her door and Ellie dug into her purse for her room card.

He put her down gently and they went inside.

The lights were on low and as Ellie turned to face him, Lorne cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.

"You're certain about this?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

"Are you?", she replied and he smiled.

"Ellie, I've been crazy about you for ages".

"You have?", she murmured in wonder and he smiled at her, his hands going to the satin covered buttons at the base of her neck, the ones that held the halter of her dress together.

Ellie reached up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders moving on to his tie as it fell to the floor.

Lorne's eyes devoured her breasts as the front of her dress slid down her skin. He reached behind her and pulled down the small zip, pushing the rest of the dress down over her hips.

Ellie had never felt more exposed, or turned on for that matter, than she did right then. Lorne was looking at her stood in nothing more than her skin coloured lace panties and lacy topped hold-up stockings as though she were some kind of Goddess.

Just when she thought she'd better say something, Lorne wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her clear of her dress, the feel of her near naked body pressed against his clothes heightening both their arousal.

He moved her back toward the bed and Ellie could only stare at him as he pushed her gently onto her back, removing her panties but leaving her stockings on.

"I like these", he said, his voice husky as he ran a hand up her thigh and a thrill went through Ellie.

He all but ripped his shirt off and Ellie sat up to help him remove his trousers. She tried not to notice as he pulled some condoms from his pocket and tossed them onto the bed to one side of her.

She swallowed her apprehension and reached for him, pulling him down on top of her.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa and Tyler looked at one another as someone knocked on her door.

"I'll get it, you stay where you are", Tyler said and Lyssa watched as he opened the doors, her breath catching when she saw Sheppard stood there.

Sheppard's smile vanished as he came face to face with Tyler and he glanced inside to see Lyssa sitting on the bed.

"Sorry to have disturbed you", he said, his eyes cold as he spoke to her. "I came to talk but I can see you're busy".

He turned away and Lyssa called out, "John….wait!", but he didn't stop.

Tyler looked back at Lyssa to see her put her face in her hands and frowning he said,

"I'll go get him to come back".

Before she could stop him, Tyler had also disappeared.

Lyssa forced herself to get off the bed and made her way out onto the corridor and she was just in time to see Sheppard punch Tyler square in the jaw.

Lyssa gasped as Tyler spit out some blood and then launched himself at Sheppard.

"Stop it", she shouted but they ignored her, bouncing off a nearby wall.

Normally Lyssa would have intervened herself but in her present condition she daren't and so she pressed her ear-piece.

"Ronon…..you have to come to my room…..John and Tyler are fighting", she said and Ronon replied he'd be there shortly.

Just then, McKay rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the brawl before him.

"Sheppard, what the hell are you doing?", he asked moving to Lyssa's side and Sheppard risked a glance at him as he dodged a punch from Tyler.

"What does it look like?", he replied, shoving at Tyler who immediately sprang back at him.

Lyssa sighed in relief as Ronon came jogging up, pressing Hope into Rodney's arms.

"Hey…..", Rodney grumbled, but softened as the baby cooed at him.

Ronon put himself in between Sheppard and Tyler and held them away from one another.

"What the hell is going on?", he asked as the other two men continued to glare at one another.

"Ask him", Tyler said and Ronon looked to Sheppard who stepped back.

"I came to talk to Lyssa but found he had beat me to it", Sheppard said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Lyssa wasn't feeling too good so I walked her back", Tyler said and Sheppard laughed but the sound held no mirth.

"Sure", he said cynically and Lyssa stepped forward.

"John, it's the truth", she said and Sheppard looked at her.

He shook his head and smiled disdainfully.

"I was going to ask you to marry me Lyss……but now…..", he trailed off and Lyssa felt like she might pass out.

"What?", she asked, clearly stunned and everyone stared at him, waiting for his response.

"Now I can't……I'm sorry", and he shrugged off Ronon's grip and walked away.

"Lyssa…", Tyler began but she held up a hand.

"Just leave me alone….please", she said going back into her room and closing the door.

"Well….that went well I thought", Rodney said to Hope as Tyler and Ronon glanced at one another.

**OOoOO**

The morning light filtered through the drapes of Ellie's hotel room and she stirred, smiling as she felt Lorne's hard body pressed against her back, one of his arms curled around her middle.

"Are you alright?", his voice said against her ear and Ellie sighed almost dreamily as she turned onto her back and looked up at him.

She nodded and said, "Are you?".

Lorne smiled but his eyes looked uncertain.

"What's wrong?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Lorne looked away before looking back into her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you had any regrets…..or if you were sure about this?", he said, his face full of concern.

Ellie reached up and hooked her fingers around the chain of his dog tags and she pulled him gently down toward her.

"No regrets", she murmured against his lips, "and I'm very sure", she added and Lorne groaned as he covered her body with his.

They surfaced a while later and upon remembering that they were supposed to attend a breakfast meeting with SG-1, General Landry and General O'Neill, Lorne returned to his own room while they quickly got ready.

They went down to the meeting separately, Ellie arriving only moments after Lorne only to find everyone was already there.

Mitchell was grinning broadly at her from across the table and Sam elbowed him as Ellie blushed furiously and hid behind the breakfast menu.

After the meeting and breakfast was over, Ellie said goodbye to SG-1, just in case they were off-world when she and Lorne returned to the SGC at the end of the week to return to Atlantis by way of the Daedalus.

As they were all leaving General Landry turned to Lorne.

"Enjoy you're time back here son…..Lord knows when you'll get back here again".

"I will Sir….thank you", Lorne replied, unable to stop himself glancing over at Ellie and Landry laughed and shook his head.

Their week in Washington passed quickly in a blur of shopping, sight-seeing, swimming in the hotel's luxury pool, lovemaking and generally having a good time and both of them were sad when the car from the SGC came to collect them.

They had each bought things for various friends on Atlantis and the driver tried to keep his expression neutral as the porter filled the trunk of the car with their purchases.

"I can't wait to see Hope", Ellie said as they were beamed up to the Daedalus and Lorne looked at her.

"I'd like to get to know her too. Do you think Ronon will mind?", he asked and Ellie looked at her hands.

"I hadn't even thought about telling him about us just yet", she said and Lorne nodded.

"Okay", he said slowly and she touched his arm.

"I will…..when the time is right", she said and Lorne smiled.

The three week return journey passed more quickly than when they had been headed for earth, probably because they were so wrapped up in one another that they failed to notice anything much around them.

They helped out the Daedalus' crew when necessary but their time was pretty much their own, most of which was spent in either Lorne or Ellie's sleep cabin. They were careful not to let Colonel Caldwell catch them and they both found the secrecy of their relationship a turn on.

As they got closer to Atlantis though, Ellie's nerves began to grow.

She was nervous about seeing Ronon again. She longed to see her daughter and was looking forward to seeing Lyssa and everybody else but was now having mixed feelings about Ronon. She wondered just how close he and Kate had become in her seven weeks away and she wondered just how all their lives would change in the weeks to follow.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Date : **28 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 8 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Ellie, Lorne and the other people who had returned to earth on the Daedalus were beamed back down to the gate room and Ellie immediately saw Lyssa stood on the steps, holding Hope.

Ellie dropped her bags and rushed over, taking the baby in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you so much", she murmured against the baby's soft hair and Lyssa forced a smile to her face as Ellie looked at her.

"Hi….I missed you too. Is everything ok?", she asked taking in Lyssa's pale face and tired expression.

"I could do with a chat when you have time", Lyssa said and Ellie nodded as Lorne came to stand by her side.

"Lyssa….how's it going?", Lorne asked and Lyssa looked at him. She knew Weir was going to see him about her having to step off his team for a while and so she just replied,

"Fine….just great".

Lorne nodded and moved away, looking back as he passed Lyssa to catch Ellie's gaze and she knew he was silently telling her he'd catch up with her later.

"Where's Ronon?", Ellie asked and Lyssa nodded to the gate.

"Off-world with Sheppard".

"Here….take Hope for me while I get my bags and then you can come to my room and we'll catch up", Ellie said handing the baby back over.

Once in Ellie's room, she turned to Lyssa,

"So, have I missed much?", she asked and Lyssa smiled ruefully.

"You could say", she replied, staring as Ellie began to pull out package after package and placed them on the bed by her side.

Eventually Ellie sat by Lyssa and took the baby from her.

"These are for you", she said and Lyssa touched the parcels.

"What for?", she asked and Ellie laughed.

"Because you're my friend and I wanted to bring you something back from Earth…so go on and open them".

Lyssa looked at Ellie for a moment or two before unwrapping the first parcel to find it contained a very sexy bra and panties set.

"Oh…wow", Lyssa said and Ellie grinned.

"John will love those…trust me", she said, frowning when Lyssa's eyes suddenly pooled with tears.

"Lyssa…what's wrong?", Ellie asked in alarm, moving closer to her and touching her arm with her free hand.

"Ellie I don't know where to start. Everything has gone so horribly wrong", Lyssa sniffed and Ellie shoved the parcels to one side.

"We'll open them later….start at the beginning", she said and Lyssa nodded.

**OOoOO**

A while later, Ellie had Hope in her stroller and was walking along the corridors, savouring the last of her free time before her work schedule began again. She had heard Sheppard's team was back but still hadn't seen Ronon.

She was deep in thought, pondering over the fact that she hadn't told Lyssa about her and Lorne, she hadn't had a chance in light of Lyssa's revelation, when Sheppard turned the corner and they ran into one another.

"You look rough", Ellie commented and Sheppard pulled a face at her.

"Thanks…..you look great too", he said and Ellie folded her arms.

"What are you going to do about Lyssa? John you have to know she's heartbroken over everything that has happened. You should talk to her".

Before Sheppard could reply, Tyler who was walking by, laughed and said,

"He doesn't know how to talk to her…..not like I do".

It was all the incentive Sheppard needed. He flew at Tyler and Ellie gasped and moved the stroller out of the way before moving back to try and step in between the two men.

She had just stepped closer when Tyler swung his arm back to hit Sheppard and his elbow connected with Ellie's cheek and she cried out as she tasted blood and was knocked onto her ass from the impact.

Neither Sheppard or Tyler seemed to notice, but Lyssa who was coming up the stairs behind them did and she called out,

"John stop it….Ellie's hurt….".

As she reached the top of the stairs both Tyler and Sheppard swung around, still fighting and Lyssa went to step back out of the way and missed her footing.

She felt herself falling but was unable to grab the hand-rail to stop herself.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. She felt her bones jarring as she hit each step with various body parts and as she stopped on the landing below and lay motionless, the initial deafening silence around her threatened to engulf her.

Then everything seemed to explode.

She felt pain in her stomach, heard Sheppard and Ellie shouting her name, felt the vibrations on the stairs as they raced toward her.

But she responded to none of it. She just lay there too stunned to do anything else.

Sheppard crouched in front of her, his face full of panic.

Ellie shoved him out of the way and checked Lyssa's pulse.

She tapped her ear-piece.

"Medical team to the stairway of Section C1 please…..immediately. We have an emergency".

"Lyssa? Lyssa?", she said, hoping to get a reaction from her friend.

Tyler and Sheppard looked on feeling helpless.

Just then Weir's voice broke the tension.

"What's going on?", she said and as Tyler, Sheppard and Ellie spun to face her.

Both she and Lorne, who was with her, took in the state of all three of them.

"What the hell happened here?", Weir asked but just then the medical team arrived and all further conversation was momentarily stopped as they began to see to Lyssa.

The medics team moved off to take her to the infirmary and Sheppard and Tyler went to follow but Weir stopped them.

"My office…now…all of you", she said also glancing at Ellie who avoided Lorne's gaze.

"I need to see if Lyssa is ok first", Sheppard replied going to walk away but he paused as Weir said,

"Colonel…..as soon as you know….you get back to my office".

Sheppard's curt nod of his head was the only thing that told her he'd understood her and as he moved away, Tyler and Ellie, who quickly retrieved Hope, followed Weir and Lorne to her office.

Once inside, Weir looked from Tyler to Ellie.

"Okay….which one of you wants to tell me what the problem is?", she asked.

She had a good idea what it was but she wanted them to confirm it so that she knew there wasn't some other kind of issue going on.

Ellie and Tyler glanced at one another and Tyler, upon seeing the bruising that was beginning to come up on Ellie's cheek already said,

"Sorry…I didn't mean to hit you".

Lorne started to step forward.

"You hit……", he faltered over his words, knowing he couldn't give their relationship away and continued, "a member of my team?".

Tyler turned face Lorne.

"Sorry Sir".

"It was an accident", Ellie interjected and Lorne looked at her as Weir said,

"I'm still waiting for an explanation".

"It's about Lyssa….and the baby", Tyler said and Weir nodded.

"I understand that the situation is difficult for both you and Colonel Sheppard but I can't have people fighting in the corridors, I mean look at the state of you two and the Colonel looks no better".

"It won't happen again ma'am", Tyler said.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time", Ellie added and Weir sighed and nodded.

"Okay then…….I'll speak to Sheppard when he returns from the infirmary. Ellie I suggest you go and get Beckett to check your jaw".

Ellie nodded and began to move the stroller out of the office.

As she walked away, Lorne caught up with her.

"Are you ok?", he asked, wanting to touch her but knowing he couldn't.

"Yeah….it's probably going to look worse than it is", she replied and Lorne nodded.

"Let me know what Beckett says", he said moving away from her and she smiled, watching him as he walked away.

As she turned to head to the infirmary her eyes locked with Ronon's.

**OOoOO**

"Colonel Sheppard you are going to have to move out of my way", Dr Beckett said as he pushed him away for the umpteenth time since Lyssa had been brought in.

"I just want you to tell me she's going to be ok", Sheppard said going to move closer again but a deadly stare from the Dr stopped him in his tracks.

"Lyssa will be fine……as for the baby….I don't know yet. I'll know more in a while, so please Colonel, just stay over there", Beckett said, pulling the curtain around the bed that Lyssa was on.

"Damn it", Sheppard cursed under his breath.

Why was everything going so badly wrong? Tyler, yeah, it was all Tyler's fault. If he hadn't been provoked then he wouldn't have starting fighting and then Lyssa wouldn't have fallen.

He needed to have words with Lieutenant Tyler.

**OOoOO**

"What happened?", Ronon asked, his fingers brushing over her cheek lightly and Ellie moved her head back slightly to avoid his touch.

Ronon frowned but said nothing and waited for her to reply.

"Sheppard and Tyler were fighting…..I sort of got in the way", she said and Ronon made a snarling face, thinking Sheppard really needed to sort himself out.

"Are you alright…..who hit you?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"Ronon….I'm fine and it doesn't matter who it was, it was an accident".

Ronon nodded…..he'd find out later anyway.

"How was Earth?", he asked and Ellie avoided his gaze.

"Fine….I brought Hope some things back".

Ronon sighed. "Ellie we need to talk".

"I know", she said and they looked at one another.

Something had changed in Ellie, Ronon could sense it. She didn't seem the same.

"I should get to the infirmary…..we'll sort out a time to talk soon", Ellie said moving the stroller around him and Ronon nodded, glancing down at his daughter.

"It's good to see you", he said and Ellie paused, closing her eyes briefly before turning to face him.

"You too", she said, her heart and stomach in knots.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Date : **29 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 9 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Sheppard moved forward as Beckett appeared from behind the curtain.

"Well?", he asked impatiently and Beckett tutted at him.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and both Lyssa and the baby are currently stable but we'll have to keep a close eye on the baby", he informed Sheppard who looked stunned.

"She was bleeding……….are you saying she could loose it?", he asked and Beckett sighed.

"It's a possibility but I'm going to try damn hard to not let that happen", he replied as Sheppard buried his face in his hands.

Just then Ellie entered the infirmary. She saw Sheppard with his face in his hands and after moving Hope's stroller to one side moved over to him and Beckett.

"Please tell me they're both ok?", she asked placing a hand on Sheppard's shoulder.

"Both stable…at the moment", Beckett replied before saying, "what on earth happened to you?", as he took in the fast developing bruise on her face.

"I walked into an elbow", Ellie replied before turning back to Sheppard.

"John, are you alright?", she asked gently and he looked up and at her but it was as though he couldn't focus.

"This is all my fault", he murmured and Ellie sighed.

"It'll all work out…..it's no-one's fault", she said but Sheppard shook his head. He moved past Ellie and left the infirmary.

Ellie and Beckett glanced at one another worriedly.

"I'll contact Dr Weir and get her to get Ronon or Major Lorne to keep an eye on him", Beckett said and Ellie nodded, wincing as he touched her cheek.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard prowled the corridors like a man possessed as he looked for Tyler. He looked like he was about to explode and if anyone so much as spoke to him he would go up like a rocket.

He finally found Tyler sat in the mess hall sat with Major Reece.

He marched up to him, fire in his eyes as he said,

"Get up".

"Colonel?", Tyler said as he and Reece looked at Sheppard who looked all but ready to commit murder.

"I said…..get up", Sheppard repeated, his voice strangely calm, his anger simmering under the surface.

"Is Lyssa alright?", Tyler asked as he stood, not wanting to disobey an order from a senior ranking officer.

Sheppard launched himself at Tyler, knocking him backwards into the table behind them, sending food trays flying and tables and people scattering out of their way.

Reece folded his arms and watched, raising an eyebrow as Sheppard punched Tyler square in the jaw.

Tyler punched him back and Sheppard flew backward straight into Ronon's grip who held onto him tightly although it was taking all his strength to hold him.

Tyler went to fly at the both of them but was stopped as Lorne grabbed him and managed to hold onto him…just.

Weir approached them, her face like thunder as she said,

"Colonel Sheppard you were told to report to me the minute you left the infirmary….so why are you here?", she asked but Sheppard ignored her and pointed a finger at Tyler over her shoulder.

"You stay the hell away from Lyssa….do you hear me or so help me i'll….", he trailed off and Tyler shook his head.

"What Colonel….what will you do?", he asked and Sheppard growled.

"She is mine…do you understand?".

"This is ridiculous", Weir said and glancing at Lorne and Ronon said,

"Put them in the holding cells until I decide what to do with them".

**OOoOO**

Lyssa woke up a while later feeling groggy. Ellie hovered by the bed.

"Hi. How're you feeling?", Ellie asked.

"The baby?", Lyssa immediately said on regaining her senses and Ellie touched her arm.

"Still hanging in there….but you have to relax and rest", she said and Lyssa slouched back against the pillows.

"What's happened to John and Tyler?", she asked and Ellie smiled.

"Dr Weir put them in the holding cells……she said we all have to stop brawling in corridors".

"I see", Lyssa replied taking in the bruise on Ellie's cheek.

"Does that hurt?", she asked and Ellie shrugged.

"Not too much".

They were silent for a moment or two before Ellie said,

"Do you want me to get a message to John for you or anything?".

Lyssa looked away briefly then looked back at Ellie.

"Yeah. I have a message for both him and Tyler".

**OOoOO**

A little later Ellie entered the room where the holding cells were to find Sheppard and Tyler arguing through the bars.

She looked at the Marine who was stood by the door and he rolled his eyes at her in dismay.

"Hey!", Ellie called out but they didn't hear her so she stepped closer.

"You two….shut the hell up!", she bellowed and both Sheppard and Tyler stopped and looked at her.

"How's Lyssa?", they both asked at the same time then turning to glare at one another.

"She and the baby are stable at the moment but she wanted me to relay a message to you both", Ellie replied looking at them in turn.

"What is it?", Sheppard asked and Ellie took a deep breath, knowing neither of them would take the news well.

"Lyssa wants you both to stay away from her from now on. If she wants to see you she'll let you know. She doesn't need the stress of you two fighting over her at the moment".

Sheppard stared at Ellie as though she had sprouted a second head and Tyler sat on the bench in his cell and blew out a breath.

"She wants me to stay away from her?", Sheppard asked calmly and Ellie nodded, sensing he was not a happy bunny.

"You tell her……..no…….I'll tell her myself…….just as soon as I get the hell out of here", Sheppard said, shouting at the Marine on the door and Ellie folded her arms.

"Don't shout at him, its not his fault that you're in here….it's yours".

Ellie went to turn away but Sheppard shot a hand through the bars and grabbed her arm.

Ellie looked at his hand, then at him as he said,

"Ellie….is she ok…really?", he asked, his voice low and Ellie sighed.

"She has to be careful for a while John. She could still lose the baby but Dr Beckett is optimistic as long as she rests".

Sheppard nodded.

"Give her a message from me?", he asked and Ellie pulled a face.

"She said she didn't want to hear anything you had to say John".

"Please Ellie…..tell her I love her?", Sheppard said, ignoring the snort of derision that came from Tyler's direction as he looked at Ellie pleadingly.

Ellie softened as she took in Sheppard's distraught face and she nodded.

"Okay".

Sheppard released her arm and she left the room.

In the empty corridor outside she ran into Lorne who was on his way to get Sheppard.

"Hey", he said, his hand hovering lightly at her hip.

"Hi", Ellie replied, smiling as he frowned at her bruise.

"Did you see Beckett?", he asked and she nodded.

"It's fine…..Lyssa is the main concern…..she could still lose the baby".

"That's rough", Lorne replied and Ellie nodded.

They stood for a moment and eventually Ellie said,

"I should get back to her….I said I would".

Lorne nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back….until she went to move away and he gripped her hip more firmly.

"Can I see you later?", he asked and Ellie looked at him, her heart beating a little faster at the look she saw in his eyes.

She nodded and on impulse quickly leaned into him and kissed him before disappearing down the corridor.

**OOoOO**

"John says to tell you he loves you", Ellie reported to Lyssa a few minutes later and Lyssa half-laughed, half-cursed.

"He's got a damn funny way of showing it then", she said.

"He really looks like he's hurting", Ellie said and Lyssa stared at her.

"Don't you stick up for him", she said and Ellie sighed.

"I'm not……I'm just saying…".

"Well don't. As far as I'm concerned, from now on I don't need any man. Me and the baby will be fine on our own", Lyssa replied and Ellie took her hand.

"You mean, me, you and the baby will be fine", and Lyssa nodded, softening at Ellie's obvious support.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Date : **29 June 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 10 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

Thank you to Kazavid for her help with part of this Chapter - much appreciated.

* * *

After Sheppard was given a good roasting by Dr Weir for his unsuitable behaviour, things seemed to calm down a little.

He respected Lyssa's wish for him to stay away from her, as did Tyler and some semblance of normality returned to Atlantis.

Ellie continued to see Lorne in secret and avoided Ronon even though she knew he deserved to know what was going on.

Tyler had been positioned on Lorne's team to replace Lyssa for the time being.

One afternoon, Lorne's team was hovering in the gate room, waiting to leave when Ronon approached Ellie.

Lorne feigned indifference as he heard Ronon say.

"What're you doing tonight…I need to see you?".

Ellie forced herself not to look at Lorne. They hadn't made any plans for later as of yet and she squirmed uncomfortably as Ronon continued to look at her expectantly.

"Ah…tonight…that would be ok, I guess", she said and Ronon nodded.

"Kate will watch Hope…come to my room when you're ready", Ronon said and Ellie stiffened at the mention of Kate Heightmeyer's name.

She nodded and Ronon moved off. She turned to face the gate which had just burst into life and noticed that Lorne wouldn't look at her.

Sighing, she followed him, Tyler and Franks through the gate as they went off-world.

The mission did not go as planned and as they were getting ready to leave the planet they found their selves under fire from the locals.

"I'll go dial up the gate", Ellie said but as she went to move away Lorne grabbed her back pack and hauled her back to his side.

"No…you stay with me…", he said retuning fire on the enemy and Ellie looked back at the position of the gate compared to where the hostiles were positioned.

The coast was clear and she took off at a run, determined to get the gate dialled up so they could get home.

"Ellie…!!", Lorne bellowed as he saw her take off across the open expanse between them and the gate.

He cursed as he had no option but to cover her as she dialled Atlantis and punched in their IDC.

Tyler and Franks, on his command, began to make their way to the gate, still firing upon the enemy.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard's team were waiting to go off-world on a short reconnaissance mission and were stood in the gate room waiting for Major Lorne's team to come back through so that they could leave.

Sheppard tapped his foot impatiently and Weir smiled at him as the gate kawooshed into life.

"There you go Colonel, not long now and you can be on your way", she said and he nodded. He didn't like hanging around, he was still working up to seeing Lyssa and he wanted to get back.

Tyler and Franks came back through first, shortly followed by Ellie and Lorne who appeared to be arguing about something.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ronon who was trying to remain impassive as Lorne grabbed Ellie's arm as she went to stalk away from him.

"What the hell were you playing at out there?", Lorne said harshly and Ellie spun to face him wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"Someone had to dial the gate up", she snapped and everyone in the gate room turned to watch with interest.

Ellie and Lorne seemed oblivious to this fact and Lorne stepped closer to her, his face inches from hers.

"You disobeyed a direct command", he said angrily, "I told you to stay with me".

"Look, nothing happened, we all got back ok….what's the problem?", Ellie asked and Lorne shook his head in disbelief.

"What's the problem?", he repeated, his voice growing louder as he continued,

"I'll tell you what the damn problem is Ellie. We're not in the bedroom now and whilst you're out there", and he jabbed a finger toward the gate before continuing,

"As a member of _my _team you'll do exactly as '_I _tell you. You could have been killed and so in future you do as you're told or you can get the hell off of my team. Is that clear?"

By the time he had finished he was almost bellowing and Ellie and the rest of the gate room stared at him, they were trying to digest the fact that he had indirectly told them all that they were sleeping together and Ellie was just shocked that he was shouting at her like this.

She glared at him.

"I think you've made it pretty crystal", she replied hotly.

Turning, she saw everyone gawping at them and she said,

"What are you lot staring at?", as she stomped away.

Lorne looked around, avoiding Sheppard's, Weir's and especially Ronon's gazes as he went to follow Ellie up the steps.

"Major Lorne", Weir said and he paused and turned to look at her.

"Briefing in my office….ten minutes", she said and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am".

Ellie reached the top of the stairs to find Lyssa was looking at her strangely.

"You're sleeping with Major Lorne?", Lyssa asked incredulously and Ellie groaned.

"Lyssa…", she began but Lyssa turned and walked away, leaving Ellie to watch her retreating back.

**OOoOO**

"Now look what you've done!" Ellie said, spinning around to face Lorne as he entered her quarters following his briefing with Weir.

"What have I done?", he asked, feigning ignorance. Maybe if he played dumb...

"You just told everyone in the Gate room that we're sleeping together", she shouted.

"I did?", he said frowning, his face turned a little pink as he realized the enormity of what he'd done.

"Well they were bound to find out sooner or later," he said.

"I'd have preferred it to be later, after I'd had a chance to tell my best friend and my husband", Ellie explained.

"Well if you hadn't disobeyed me..." Lorne said, remembering how afraid he'd been that she'd be hurt.

"If I hadn't disobeyed you, we wouldn't be here," Ellie told him, not understanding why he kept going on at her about her behaviour.

"I need to know you'll follow orders when I give you them", Lorne told her. It was only for her own protection and he didn't want to have to worry about anything he said, wondering if she would follow his instructions or not.

"I understand that, but sometimes orders need to be broken", she said, giving him an innocent look.

Lorne decided to leave it for now, besides his mind was on other things at the moment, like how good Ellie looked naked and how much he wanted her lying beneath him.

"So, now that we're no longer on duty," Lorne said moving a little closer to Ellie. "Did I mention how beautiful you are?" he said smiling, his eyes gazing into hers lovingly.

Ellie groaned, she couldn't resist him when he acted so cute.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy..." she told him, but didn't get to finish as he pressed his mouth over hers.

"We can't do this right now", Ellie gasped as she pulled her mouth away from him.

"Why not?", Lorne wanted to know, pressing his mouth back over hers and kissing her almost senseless.

"Lorne, we only just got in the door, what if someone knocks?"

"We don't have to answer it", he said as his hands began unbuttoning and unzipping her clothes, peeling them from her piece by piece.

When Ellie was standing in nothing but her panties, Lorne stood back and took in the view before him, she was so perfect, petite and voluptuous. He quickly dragged his clothes off and pulled her over to the bed.

"Evan...", Ellie tried to object but he didn't give her a chance to say much as he kissed her into silence.

"Unless you're gonna say how much you want this, I don't want to hear it", he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Ellie sighed, then groaned as he started kissing behind her ear.

"Mm, Evan...", she murmured, her body sinking in to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly while he lowered them both down to the bed. He stroked his hands over her breasts, untill she was writhing under his caresses, then he used his lips and tongue on her, suckling against her breasts.

Ellie pressed her hands against the back of his head, her fingers ruffling through his hair. He lightly bit down with his teeth on her nipples, moving from one to the other untill she was shivering with the pleasure.

"Evan...I want you", she moaned, her hand reaching down for his hardened shaft which was pressing against the side of her hip.

"I want you too, so much", he told her, moving his body against hers.

When her hand gripped his erection and she caressed along the length, he groaned and pressed more firmly in to her hand. If he didn't pull back he'd be finished before they'd started, he thought.

He pulled her hand away and rolled onto his back, he glanced at her and saw her watching him, her eyes telling him how eager to be with him she was.

"Why don't you get the protection and put it on", he told her, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Ellie reached for the packet and ripped it open. She began covering his erection with the condom, her fingers stroking and pressing as she rolled it down on his shaft.

Lorne was in agony and his body was trembling as she took her time. When she finally finished he was so hot and hard and just needing to be inside of her that he couldn't wait. He grabbed her and rolled over, his weight settling between her thighs.

"How much do you want me?", he asked her, kissing her.

"More than anything", Ellie told him, her body seemed to be vibrating with her need for him.

Evan groaned and entered her but immediately stilled, he was too aroused and needed a few seconds to calm down.

When he'd calmed down some, he pulled his body back and he could feel her muscles squeezing, caressingly, along his shaft. He took it slowly for the first few thrusts, easing his body back and forth, till he felt Ellie moving restlessly beneath him. He knew she wanted more so he moved harder against her, driving his hips faster and deeper.

"I still can't believe were back on Atlantis and still together", Evan groaned, his body jerking as Ellie pressed her hips hard into his.

"Shut up and make love to me", Ellie moaned, mind and body solely focused on Evan and the pleasure he was giving her.

She cried out as her orgasm hit, her stomach clenched and trembled as the sensation of pleasure hit her over and over.

Evan was pushed over the edge by his own climax, his hips thrust down into Ellie as he came. His back arched as the pleasure shot through his body, he held Ellie tightly in his arms and whispered against her ear how much he cared for her.

Ellie sighed blissfully as she floated back down to reality, her fingers lazily tracing Lorne's spine.

He eased off of her and lay by her side, his arm across her abdomen.

"So…", Lorne began and Ellie turned her head to look at him.

"So……what?", she asked and Lorne frowned.

"What do you think Ronon wants to see you about?", he asked and Ellie turned onto her side properly to face him.

"I don't know", she replied truthfully.

"What if he asks you to go back to him?", Lorne asked and Ellie touched his face with her hand.

"Evan…..", she said his name but he pulled her hand away and looked at her seriously.

"Do you still love him?", he asked.

Ellie sighed deeply and nodded,

"Yes…..I still love Ronon……..", she replied and Lorne closed his eyes as dismay spread through his heart.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Date : **01 July 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 11 of 12

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

Before Ellie could explain her words, Lorne had gotten up and was beginning to pull his clothes on.

"Evan….", she began but he gave her a look that could freeze over hell and she paused and sat up, pulling the bed sheet against her naked body.

"You don't understand….", she tried again but he stopped her by bending down close to her, his face inches from hers as he said,

"I thought we had something Ellie. I didn't realise you were just messing around".

"I'm not just messing around…..if you'd have let me finish my sentence…", she stopped when he cursed and moved away from her abruptly.

She watched as he pulled on his boots and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", she asked, getting off the bed and following him, pulling the sheet around her tightly.

Lorne opened the doors and stepped out onto the corridor and she followed him, heedless to the fact that she had only the sheet for protection.

"Enjoy your date with Ronon", he said just as two females marines passed by, taking in the sight before them with great interest.

Ellie took no notice of them as she said,

"It's not a date".

"Whatever", Lorne threw back as he walked away and Ellie sighed in frustration.

"Evan…..come back….you've got it all wrong", she shouted after him but when he just continued to walk she turned to go back into her room and saw that the two marines had stopped further along the corridor and they giggled before moving away.

"Great…..just great", Ellie mumbled as she went back inside.

A while later she knocked on Ronon's door a little hesitantly.

He opened it and looked at her for a moment before stepping back to let her enter. She went in and looked around the room she had once shared with him. All that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Ronon had wanted to talk calmly with Ellie about their future but after this afternoons revelation he found that there was very few emotions within him that were calm.

"You're sleeping with Lorne", he stated and Ellie turned to look at him, not surprised that these would be his first words to her.

She nodded and when he began to curse she said,

"Not before we broke up though…..apart from the night we were possessed by the Wraith. It only happened on earth…..it wasn't planned".

"Wasn't planned?", Ronon said disbelievingly, "So how come you were so eager to leave me?….And don't try and give me the crap about it being better for me again Ellie because that really isn't washing".

"But it's the truth Ronon. It broke my heart to walk away from you but I did do it for you….all I ever did was hurt you and you do deserve someone who isn't going to do that to you….someone like Kate", Ellie replied and Ronon laughed.

"I'm not with Kate", he replied and Ellie blinked at him.

"What?", she asked feeling slightly taken aback. "I thought you….that morning when you were leaving her room….?".

"It was one night", Ronon said and Ellie stared at him, not sure that this information changed anything anyway.

"Before you left for earth I thought you still loved me Ellie…..how could you change so quickly?", Ronon asked and Ellie reached out to touch his arm.

She gasped in surprise when he grabbed her and pushed her down upon his bed, his body covering hers.

"Ronon! What are you doing?", she asked, sounding quite alarmed but Ronon refused to move.

"We were good together Ellie….how could you not want this?", he asked as he crushed his mouth to hers.

Ellie was momentarily stunned. When she gathered herself together though she pushed ineffectively at his broad shoulders, trying to wrench her mouth out from under his.

"Mmnn….Ronon…stop it", she managed as he moved to grip her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"You won't be happy with Lorne…..I bet he doesn't make you feel like I did", Ronon said, his lips caressing her neck with featherlike kisses and Ellie thought of her recent love-making with Lorne.

He didn't make her feel the same as Ronon did….but he made her feel different somehow. It was hard to pin-point exactly what it was….but when Lorne looked at her in a certain way….

Thoughts of Lorne gave her the strength to look Ronon in the eyes.

"Please Ronon…..let me up", she said.

Ronon looked down at her and sighed deeply. He had never taken a woman by force, had never had to and he wasn't about to start with Ellie even though she was his wife and still rightfully his.

Slowly he moved and they sat side by side on the bed.

"I am sorry", Ellie said. "I never dreamt that this would happen".

Ronon nodded, watching as her eyes filled with tears.

"This is it then….it really is over?", he asked, his voice gruff and Ellie reached out to take his hand but Ronon stood and avoided her gaze.

"I think you'd better go", he said and Ellie stood.

"Ronon…..we should discuss Hope…", but she jumped as he turned and kicked the set of drawers that were by his side.

He spun to face her angrily.

"We'll discuss Hope as and when it is necessary".

"Ronon….", she tried but he shook his head at her as a warning.

"Just leave Ellie……and tell Lorne to stay the hell away from me".

Ellie paused for a moment, a tear escaping and leaving a trail down her cheek as it fell.

"It doesn't have to be like this", she whispered but Ronon snarled at her.

"This is the only way it can be…..go Ellie……now", he said and Ellie shot to the door beginning to sob.

Once outside she leaned her back against the wall and covered her face with her hands.

She had left him and she was _still_ hurting him. What more could she do?

She tapped her ear-piece.

"Lyssa……where are you?", she sniffed, hoping Lyssa would answer her in light of the fact that she was pissed off with her too.

"In the mess hall", came back Lyssa's reply and Ellie sighed gratefully.

"Stay there…I'm coming to you", she said and pushed away from the wall.

Ellie entered the mess hall and saw that Lyssa was sat on a table behind the two female marines who had seen her arguing with Lorne earlier.

Squaring her shoulders she approached Lyssa and sat down.

"Hey", she said and Lyssa sipped her milk and regarded her.

She could see Ellie had been crying and she wanted to ask her why but the part of her that had been hurt by Ellie not telling her about her relationship with Lorne prevented her from asking.

Instead she continued to look at her friend expectantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lorne…..with what's been happening with you it didn't seem a good time", Ellie said sounding weary and Lyssa sat forward.

"Fair enough", she replied and Ellie rubbed at her eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

They sat in silence for a moment and that was when they heard one of the female marines behind them whispering over five fields.

"Before he left for earth I nearly had Major Lorne…..but since he came back from earth with her I thought he'd been a bit different. Now I know why. She's not content with having Ronon, now the slut has got to move on to Lorne and wreck his life too…".

Ellie and Lyssa stared at one another and Lyssa knew Ellie was going to explode way before it happened.

Ellie stood and approached the marine.

"What did you call me?", she asked calmly and the marine in question looked up at her and then stood and faced her.

"I called you a slut because that is exactly what you are", she replied and Ellie smiled at her, seemingly nonplussed by the fact that the marine was about ten inches taller than her.

"I thought that was what you said", she replied before she flew at the woman, taking her by surprise and ramming her into the wall behind her.

Lyssa and the other marine exchanged a glance and the marine shrugged, not caring about the fact that her friend could easily kill Ellie due to the fact she was a well-trained fighter and well, Ellie just wasn't.

Lyssa wanted to intervene as the marine and Ellie crashed to the floor, sending chairs skittering away but she knew for the sake of her baby that she couldn't.

She tapped her ear-piece as Ellie cried out as she received a slap across the face and retaliated by returning the blow.

"Security to the mess hall please……we have another brawl on our hands", she reported and then winced as Ellie was lifted bodily from the floor and flung against a nearby table.

The marine had her back to the doors as she leaned over Ellie, her hands around Ellie's throat as she said,

"I don't know who the hell you think you are. Lorne and I had something going before you went back to earth with him….".

She didn't see or hear Lorne and Sheppard approach them and only became aware that they were there when Sheppard dragged her off of Ellie and held her by her arms.

"What's going on ladies?", he asked as Lorne pulled Ellie up.

"She is no lady", the marine spat at Ellie and Lorne had to grab Ellie around the waist and hold her back against him as she struggled to get back at the other woman.

Lyssa smiled at Ellie's bravery and avoided Sheppard's gaze as he looked over at her.

"What's this about Lieutenant Sanders?", Lorne asked of the marine and she glared at him but before she could speak Ellie said,

"Apparently I'm a slut because you and her had something going before we went to earth and I spoilt all that when we got together".

Lorne looked at the marine whom he had spent a couple of evenings with prior to going back to earth but they had only drank in the bar….nothing else.

"If I'd have been interested in you Lieutenant, I can assure you that you would have been in no doubt" and he watched as she had the good grace to blush as he continued,

"And we do not attack civilians….no matter what they've done".

"She attacked me", the marine shot back, clearly outraged.

Just then Dr Weir entered the mess hall and upon seeing the scene before her groaned inwardly.

"What the hell is the matter with everyone around here lately? Have people forgotten how to talk? Why does everything have to be resolved by fighting?" she asked only to find everyone just stared at her and remained silent.

Shaking her head she turned on her heel and left them to it.

"I suggest you two stay away from one another", Sheppard said as he released Lieutenant Sanders' arms and she glared at Ellie.

"Suits me", she said brushing past Lorne who finally let go of Ellie.

Lyssa approached them.

"We'll talk tomorrow Ellie ok? I'm tired so I'm heading to bed", she said and Ellie nodded.

"Ok".

Sheppard watched Lyssa go and confident that Lorne could handle things if it were to kick off again he followed her from the mess hall.

Lorne looked at Ellie and had to smile at the disgruntled state of her.

"I didn't have you down as a fighter", he said and Ellie folded her arms defensively across her chest as they moved to the exit of the mess hall.

"If it's called for I'll do it", she replied as they stopped just outside the doors.

Lorne nodded and went to move away but paused as she said,

"Are you not going to let me explain about what I said about still loving Ronon?".

He looked at her and nodded, "Go on then".

"I love Ronon for giving me my daughter and for some wonderful times we shared together but I don't love him in the way you meant…….not now", Ellie said Lorne sighed deeply.

Ellie moved closer to him hesitantly and tentatively reached out and touched his chest with her fingertips.

Lorne stared at her for the longest moment before groaning as if in pain before finally hooking a hand under her hair at the base of her skull and anchoring his mouth to hers in a kiss that left them both wanting more.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard jogged to Lyssa's side and she glanced at him warily.

"What do you want?", she asked, continuing to walk.

"You", Sheppard replied matter-of-factly and Lyssa resisted the urge to laugh in his face.

She remained silent and Sheppard moved around to stand in front of her, effectively halting her steps.

"If you want me to beg, I'll beg, but you have to let me talk to you", he said but Lyssa merely side-stepped around him and continued to walk to her room.

"I don't want you to beg John…..in fact, I don't want you to do anything", she said and Sheppard frowned.

This was going to be harder than he'd hoped it would be.

He stepped in front of her again and held her upper arms gently.

"Please Lyss……let me at least try and explain some stuff to you? If you still want to tell me to get lost afterwards then you can do….but you have to let me try……please?", he said, giving her his very best cute face look and despite her resolve of steel, Lyssa felt her insides turn to mush traitorously.

She stared at him, making him wait for her decision.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Date : **01 July 2007

**Title:** Love After That Night

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 12 of 12

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

Ronon Dex / Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Dark Journey

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Will the events of 'that night' force Ronon and Ellie and Sheppard and Lyssa apart for good this time or can love win out once more?

* * *

"Alright then….but you don't have long, I'm tired and I want to go to bed", Lyssa finally said to Sheppard and he smiled broadly at her and tried to quash thoughts of being in bed with her again.

He had to convince her to get back with him first.

One thing at a time.

He followed her into her room and watched as she sat on the edge of her bed.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Before I start I just want you to know that I love you", he paused as she threw him a look of disdain and then he continued, "and I have loved you all through the entire farce that has been my life for the past couple of months. I know that it hasn't come across that way but I've never had to handle anything like this before".

"And you think I have?", Lyssa asked, trying to extract her hands from his but he wouldn't let her.

"I know it sounds lame but this is how it is…..I've never been cheated on before", and he held a hand up to stop Lyssa's tirade before it could begin.

"And I know you didn't do it on purpose…..but I couldn't help the way it made me feel finding out you'd been with not just one man, but two. I kept telling myself over and over that it wasn't your fault, that you weren't in control but it made no difference and I couldn't pull myself together to be man enough to just stay with you whilst I worked through it".

"If you'd just talked to me", Lyssa said and Sheppard nodded.

"I know. When I think about it now I see how much of a jerk I've been. By the time I came to my senses I knew it was possibly already too late. I came to your room that night to ask you to marry me and to tell you I wanted the baby, no matter whose it is and then I saw Tyler there and…"

Lyssa cut him off, "And you jumped to totally the wrong conclusion".

Sheppard nodded.

"I'm so sorry Lyssa. When you fell down those stairs I nearly lost my mind with worry….I just went crazy…I could have killed Tyler with my bare hands".

"It's not really his fault either", Lyssa said and Sheppard sighed, knowing she was right but not quite ready to agree to that bit.

"Can you ever forgive me for all this?", he asked.

Lyssa stared at him…..fighting her resolve to keep him at arms length.

But she was tired of fighting. She still loved him, she was pregnant and she was weary. She just wanted him to look after her and tell her everything would be alright.

"It depends", she said and he looked at her and she could see the hope in his eyes.

"On what?", he asked.

"Two things", she replied and he nodded.

"Ok. What are they?", he asked.

"If the baby isn't yours….what will you do?".

"I will love it as if it were mine, try to be a good dad and…….try not to kill Tyler when he comes to visit the baby", Sheppard replied and Lyssa shook her head.

"John……".

"Okay……okay…..I won't kill Tyler…..but I mean what I say about the way I'll treat the baby. Anything that is a part of you would be hard to resist", Sheppard said and Lyssa's resolve began to crumble around her ears at an alarming rate.

"What's the second thing?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa coloured slightly.

"Well……..does the offer of marrying you still stand?", she said and Sheppard shifted slightly, pulling the box that held his Grandmother's ring from his pocket.

"Most definitely", he replied plucking the ring out of the box and holding it at the end of the appropriate finger.

"All you have to do is say yes".

Lyssa looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes", she whispered, gasping when he pushed the ring onto her finger and then pulled her down into his lap and crushed her against him.

They sat like that for a while, just holding onto one another before Sheppard moved and lifted Lyssa onto the bed.

They lay together, Sheppard spooned against her back.

Slowly he moved a hand around her waist and traced the slight swell of her abdomen.

"Wow", he whispered in her ear and Lyssa smiled.

"What?", she asked.

"You have a baby in there……I can feel the change in you already", Sheppard replied incredulously.

Lyssa laughed. "My stomach isn't the only thing that has gone bigger", she said, her breath catching as he moved his hand higher and lightly brushed over her breasts and her nipples tightened painfully.

"Jeez, they have gone bigger", Sheppard said teasingly as he moved and Lyssa rolled onto her back.

He unbuttoned her shirt, eager to see the changes to her body. Feeling them just wasn't enough.

Lyssa closed her eyes as he exposed her breasts. She hoped he wouldn't be put off by the fact that her body was changing to accommodate her child's needs.

She needn't have worried though.

She gripped his shoulders as her lowered his lips to one ripe nipple and as he suckled and moved closer to her, she could feel the solid length of his erection pressed against her thigh.

"I've missed you……it's been so long", Sheppard murmured against her soft skin and Lyssa arched against him, sighing as he covered her mouth with his.

They peeled one another's clothes off and both moaned contentedly when they were finally lying together naked and could feel skin on skin.

Lyssa pulled Sheppard in between her thighs, more than a little eager to feel him inside of her but Sheppard paused, his weight on his elbows.

He looked down at her, his eyes full of concern as he said.

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean you nearly lost the baby and I don't want to hurt you or it…..", he trailed off as Lyssa touched his face.

"Let me go on top then, but Dr Beckett said I should be ok now", she told him and Sheppard nodded, quickly reversing their positions.

He gripped her hips as she raised herself above him and then he closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt her slide down his length, inch by fabulous inch.

"Lyssa…", he managed her name as she tentatively moved up and down, up and down, finding a rhythm that was comfortable for her.

He knew he wouldn't last…..he had been too long without her but thankfully, Lyssa seemed to having the same control problems and it wasn't long before she cried out as her orgasm rushed over. Sheppard groaned as her inner muscles gripped him tightly, forcing him over the edge and he pulled her down to him so that he could kiss her as he came.

Afterwards they lay together, his arms around her.

"Are you alright?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa nodded.

"I am now", she replied.

She knew their future together wouldn't be all plain sailing but at least they were back together, finally, and that was all that mattered for now.

The End

Find out who the father of Lyssa's baby is and how they react in my next story : Love's Passionate Revenge.


End file.
